Faucets include connectors to provide a connection for supply hoses which provide hot and cold water to the faucet. Conventional connectors for a faucet typically include machined metal parts, such as connectors made of machined brass. Such metal connectors typically include a threaded connection to screw the connector onto a threaded connection of a metal shank of a spout, such as a brass shank which provides a brass on brass connection. An example of such a connection is a brass on a brass cone connection. These conventional connectors can further include a flat rubber washer and a flat plastic washer to assist in sealing the connection.
An issue with the conventional connectors is that it can be difficult to form a seal with the connector. Such conventional connectors can require a particular arrangement or order for assembling washers on the connector. This particular order is not common knowledge to the average end customer. As a result, the connector is often used improperly, which causes leaks and customer dissatisfaction with the connector. In addition, the connector has a relatively high cost, which can result from its machined metal parts.